onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charlotte Mondée
2-5th daughters' names I think their names come from *amande mondée *amande hache *amande effilé. I don't know French. Are these spellings correct? If they are right, I will rename them. --Klobis (talk) 04:35, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Haché and effilé on the internet are written as Hachée and effilée.--Mangautente01 (talk) 19:51, October 24, 2018 (UTC) I changed Monde name to Mondée in the Charlotte family page, the same with her sistersMohammedabri2312 (talk) 05:44, October 26, 2018 (UTC) In French you have Effilée, Effilé or Effiler, depending on the verb's conjugation. Same with mondée (as with the action of monder) and monder, the infinite verb.--Loiciol (talk) 13:54, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Shouldn't have been moved. Oda doesn't use accent marks. Not to mention we have RAWs for these names and that Monde is a Japanese brand of wine. SeaTerror (talk) 17:21, October 27, 2018 (UTC) :Charlotte Brûlée Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:43, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Charlotte Dragée, Charlotte Broyé, Époni. Rhavkin (talk) 20:14, October 27, 2018 (UTC) As the examples show you are wrong and their names come from amande mondée, amande hachée and amande effilée, so the change was right.--Mangautente01 (talk) 20:30, October 27, 2018 (UTC) I am not sure that アッシュ can be spelled as Hachée, but I could be wrong. Mondée is definitely right though, and I prefer it given its relation to Amande. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:23, October 28, 2018 (UTC) I think it's pretty obvious that the Charlotte Sisters from numbers 2 to 5 follow a themed naming scheme: -Amande is named after the French term for almond. -"Monde" is actually named "Mondée" or "Monder", the french term for peeled or bleached almonds (almonds without their "skin"). -"Ash" is actually named "Hachée" or "Hacher", the french term for dicing or slicing, referring to almonds diced into pieces. -Effilée, or Effiler, is named after the french term for fraying, referring to almonds cut into thin pieces. I think that's a way more obvious naming scheme than a random wine name and "ash" Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 10:34, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Yes it's obvious that their names follow the almonds naming scheme, so the pages should be moved.--Mangautente01 (talk) 12:56, October 28, 2018 (UTC) I agree the pages should be moved. Based on Klobis's statement and the results I got from searching the terms, the suggested renames are acccurate. Only one person is against the rename, so we have a clear majority. Closing the discussion. 14:10, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Only one example given was Oda himself. Rhavkin's examples were what the wiki spelled them as and nothing official. SeaTerror (talk) 19:15, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Monde's Manga Picture Based on the information provided in One Piece Magazine Vol. 4, I have reason to believe that the person who is depicted on this page as Monde in the manga is not actually Monde. Firstly, Oda-sensei provided manga pictures for every single daughter who had appeared, even the barely-shown Melise. Monde has no such corresponding picture, just the sketch. Secondly, this picture shows a person with a dark hat, no lipstick, and a slightly different hairstyle than Monde. Furthermore, Monde seems to be taller than this person, who is among the shorter participants in Mont-d'or's meeting. Instead, I think it far more likely that she is Monde's daughter. Remember that Oda-sensei has said that the older members of the family may have had their own children, and Monde is the second-oldest daughter. RegaInsert non-formatted text hererdless of whether or not I am correct, there is no reason for us to assume Monde and the meeting participant to be the same person. 09:46, October 28, 2018 (UTC) We see her in Chapter 861 more closely resembling her concept sketch. And considering how minor the differences are I find it silly to think she and the woman from Chapter 854 are different people. Oda has made last-minue changes to Charlotte members' appearances before, such as when he initially drew Cinnamon with light hair. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 11:36, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Well, with the panel you found in Chapter 861, then I have to revise my prior statement. Whether or not she and the person in Chapter 854 are the same person, which I still think is a reasonable question, Monde has clearly been depicted in the manga. This depiction was not shown in One Piece Magazine Vol. 4, which is an omission that brings up the possibility of potential mistakes, as well as of changes in concept design not shown in the magazine (like Cinnamon's hair color, as you pointed out). So barring any new information, I think that you are correct, and the two should be considered the same person. My apologies for causing any trouble or confusion. 12:32, October 28, 2018 (UTC) "Remember that Oda-sensei has said that the older members of the family may have had their own children" Oda never said that. SeaTerror (talk) 19:16, October 28, 2018 (UTC) It actually says so in the explanatory notes at the beginning of the sketches section of One Piece Magazine Vol. 4, so regardless of my mistaken line of reasoning, there is still the possibility that certain members of the Charlotte Family have their own children, just like Chiffon. 23:37, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Name Now that it is confirmed that there are no accents on Brulee, shouldn't these be moved back to an un-accented name. Mondée to Monder, Efilée to Effiler. There's no basis to support these names as they are pronounced differently from others ending with double e.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 01:40, August 13, 2019 (UTC) They weren't spelled in the vivre cards yet? SeaTerror (talk) 03:54, August 13, 2019 (UTC) They weren't, but the basis that the wiki used to name them in first place was reliant on the fact that we used accents for Brulee and other characters (at least it seems that way from the talk above). But since its proven that Brulee isn't accented, what's the basis for these being accented?Nightmare Pirates (talk) 04:22, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Well we never should have in the first place since Senor Pink was a pretty clear indication Brulee wouldn't be spelled with an accent. SeaTerror (talk) 18:03, August 13, 2019 (UTC) If so, could we just leave the name unaccented, and keep the way it's spelled? It would make sense with the pattern they were presented with as amande mondee, amande hachee and amande effilee. (MissVampy13 (talk) 20:49, August 13, 2019 (UTC)) That's true. I was just thinking about how the way they were pronounced sounds more like monder and effiler, and their official transliteration to Latin letters (unless other sources use Mondee and Effilee) uses Monder and Effiler.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 04:43, August 14, 2019 (UTC)